rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Roger Pyreheart
Appearance Roger appears as a dark-skinned, muscular character. He wears a leather sleeveless vest and red, ragged pants, along with leather shoes. His hair is manually shaved off each month. In order to protect himself from Soul Singe, he wears thick leather gloves to block the blades. On the back of the gloves, symbols depicting fireballs are impressed on the leather, spray-painted red. History Appearing mysteriously one day in a dark alleyway, Roger was found and taken in by a surprised, poor couple. At the age of 5, he was surprisingly strong. He was also quite the troublemaker, doing whatever he wanted. However, his guardians always managed to reign him in sooner or later. Roger's guardians, at the time, were in the employment of the Schnee Dust Company simply because they had no other employment options that could work with their schedule. As Roger grew older, he began to realize the situation his superiors were in, and over time, he grew skilled enough to free himself of his and his guardians' financial situation. He vowed to go back for his parents and get them out of their financial situation somehow. At the age of 13, he applied to Signal Academy, where he forged Soul Singe and met Annie Celeste and Yara Aeriver. Together, they grew skilled in each of their weapons and learned to rely on each other for support. Now currently 17, Roger, along with Annie and Yara, now await an invitation to Beacon Academy. Combat Roger's weapon of choice, Soul Singe, is a Serrated Dust Combustion Chain (SDCC). Considered one of the most dangerous and destructive weapons in existence, it takes great skill not to slice yourself with the chain. Utilizing Dust, the chain is also able to combust on will, the metal being able to withstand the heat of the flames. The chain is 2 m long, allowing for a bit of reach when hooking targets in. Soul Singe can contract into a b all for portability. Every so often, Roger plays with the SDCC in ball form to amuse himself. In combat, Roger spins the SDCC at high speeds while utilizing Dust on his person to effectively dispatch every adversary within range. Soul Singe can also operate as a very deadly whip, slashing deep gouges into skin. Contrary to his appearance, Roger is alarmingly quick in battle, deceiving enemies of his capabilities. When using Dust, Roger typically summons it in the form of fire, usually recorded around 800 degrees Fahrenheit. Strangely, Roger uses more Dust than Annie and Yara, employing fireballs or streams of fire to scar enemies. Personality Roger is pretty friendly in contrast to Yara and is quite witty in conversation. Also quite headstrong in his style of fighting, he usually executes what he thinks is the best option without assessing the situation. He tends to be more emotional about his ideas in life. Yara usually keeps Roger in reign when he gets out of control. If there's one thing Roger treasures most, it's his freedom. Caused by his guardians' poverty, it's the reason he does what he wants. He believes that nobody should be shackled like tame beasts. Soul Singe is a symbol of this, using the tools of tyrants to strike them down. However, he can be a little careless about his surroundings, sometimes burning down property and scorching others. This is usually when Yara comes in and interferes. Roger typically squabbles with Yara about pointless topics. To put it bluntly, Roger and Yara are opposites of each other, having completely different philosophies. Despite these squabbles, Roger and Yara keep a strong relationship with each other. Note: Roger is capable of being calm at times. Trivia *Roger is mainly based off of Koth from MTG. Category:Pending Character Category:Fan Made Character